Mikanella and the Beast
by thgintyn
Summary: Theme-"Mariage first, then love" with a pinch of Cinderella's & Beauty and the beast's situation in MIkan's life. Full Summary Inside! Please R&R! Thank you. :) (Err, for those who thought that this is another fanfic of the story, "First Comes Marriage, then second comes love", sorry, but its not. I'm sorry for misleading you, guys. Hehehe. [That's why, I just rephrased it.] Lol)


Gakuen Alice Fanfiction.

**Mikanella and the Beast.**

_Plot/ Summary:_

Born to live with an evil stepmother and an egocentric stepsister, Mikan Sakura couldn't help but wonder if she was fated to have the same life as Cinderella, and if that would be the case, would she end up having a handsome prince charming by her side, loving her completely, at the end of the day? To forget all the pain, sadness and loneliness she felt whenever she's in the house, she thought about the day when her prince charming will come to save her from the darkness and have her happily ever after with him. But fate seemed to hate her. Her inspirations and dreams all shattered in a blink of an eye, and it's all because of that cursed evil contract. 'MARRIAGE Contract' with the successor of the Hyuuga Corporation who was rumored to be a perverted ugly fat bastard, who almost has the personality of a beast. What's happening with her life? First, Cinderella, now, Beauty and the Beast? What is this, the worst fairytale ever? Ugh. _"Kami-sama, is this my punishment from killing those innocent cockroaches in the mansion last night? I'm sorry, Kami-sama, but, they're scary b-but...M-Mr. Hyuuga is scarier! Waaa. Help me!"_

**.;.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and will never own Gakuen Alice.

**A/n:** Hi Minna-san! :) Glad to be back! This story's plot is originally from my story before in S.A. Fanfic. But later on, I found myself having a writer's block. Although, the storyline is all over my head, I can't voice it out somehow so I gave up. But then, I'm inspired right now and I'll try again, but this time, in a different Anime/Manga. And I chose Gakuen Alice! Weee! Hahaha.

Anyway, here's chapter 1. There will probably be OOC's and stuff. So, yeah. _Hopia_, guys.

_Hopia_ like it. LOL.

* * *

**Chapter I - ****_Mikan as Cinderella_****.**

Through the silent night where everyone was soundly asleep, there is this one certain brunette who's still up, eagerly designing her handmade gift wrapper to be clothed around the star designed bracelet as a gift to her senpai whose birthday will be held the day after tomorrow. After placing the object inside the gift wrapper she made herself, she taped another small piece of paper on it and wrote a 'Happy Birthday' inside it.

She placed the now ready gift onto her palm as her eyes twinkled upon looking at it. "Ta~da~ I'm sure Misaki-senpai will love this!" she said in no one in particular and smiled at her masterpiece.

Settling the gift on the side where her cabinet is located, she yawned with her right palm covering her mouth. She blinked twice then stretched both of her arms upward as her back made its way upon her thin blanket. A deep long sigh made its way out of her mouth as she looked up at the starry night sky above her that's visible through the transparent glass window stuck to the ceiling. The moon's light stand out, stars twinkled and clouds smoothly passed by.

"Stars... The biggest one should be my father." she stated, her eyes fixed to the sky where the biggest star was seen sparkling down at her. Her smile became wider as she caught another big star, smaller than her father, and thought, 'And that one should be my beautiful mother.'

An image of two figures smiling happily at the brunette showed up at the sky while a warm, but at the same time, cold breeze caressed the girl's face as she mentally told a 'good night' to her deceased parents. Yes, she doesn't have any parents anymore, however, her stepmother and her stepsister - if they could be called one - is still with her, providing all of her needs. But all of those needs are being returned by her, being one of the maids and servants living in the mansion. They do no treat her as a part of the family but just an ordinary girl who are in debted to them.

At first, when her father remarried to her currently stepmother, she was so sweet and kind to Mikan. She treated her as her own child and raised her wholeheartedly. But when her father died in a plane crash, her stepmother changer into the stepmom she doesn't know, slowly every single day. Since then, her stepmother started giving her the cold shoulder. It was as if she wasn't the stepmother she met when her father first married her. She just thought that maybe it was because of her father's death and it was just because she's hurting that she's not aware of her surroundings anymore. She hoped that someday, her stepmother will come back to the way she was before. She hoped and hoped. Years passed but until now, that day never came.

Presently, she's living in hell-Ooops- in the mansion with her stepmother and stepsister. She was in charge of helping all of the maids and servants, but she's mainly doing the commands of her stepsister (homeworks, projects, her stuff, etc.), and of course, her stepmother's commands are absolute. Sure, she's already used to it, but she couln't help but feel tired and lonely for what's happening to her family life. SHe was hiding behind her smiles. She wanted to go back to the time when her father was still alive, but she knew she couldn't. If only she can make a time machine, if only she didn't allow her father to go to Germany, then he would be with her now, if only...

She slowly closed her teary eyes, tears came running down her cheeks as she finally fell into a deep slumber..

* * *

It was a bright sunny Tuesday morning when her day started like usual. She woke up at exact 3:30 AM, took a bath and changed into uniform at 3:35 AM to 3:50 AM, and then prepared the breakfast of the two Madam(s) onto their respective trays at exactly 4:00 AM to 4:30 AM.

Her mornings are always on time. She HAVE to, if not, Madam Shouda would be mad at her, telling her how useless she is, how lazy she is, and she would say on her face, that she should be thankful that she's still living in the mansion and not on some narrow and smelly streets outside. Just thinking about it makes Mikan shudder and feel disgusting especially when Madam Shouda endlessly talks, and her saliva was like rain falling into her face. Ew, right?

When Mikan was done with preparing the breakfast - one bowl of egg fried rice with sunny side-up on top, and a hot bacon with milk (for Sumire)/ biter coffee (for Madam Shouda) as a beverage - she placed the first tray to her left hand, the other to the right, and the project Sumire told her to do was on top of her head. After balancing all of those, she went upstairs directly to Sumire's room. She twisted the doorknob carefully and used her right foot to open the door. There revealed a dark green haired lad, sleeping soundly on her princess-style bed. Mikan smiled at the sight and placed the breakfast tray to the side of the bed.

"Ohayou, Sumire-chan!" Mikan greeted cheerfully and her loud voice was enough to wake up the green haired girl. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Mikan's face close to hers. "Hi! Did you had a sweet dream last night?"

Startled, Sumire rolled to the other side of the bed until she fell down on cold hard ground, making her yelp in pain. Mikan immediately came to her and stretched her hand to Sumire, who looks funny laying on the ground with bed hair, her hands touching the parts where it hurt.

"Sumire-chan! Are you alright?" the panicking Mikan asked in concern, which only made Sumire's vein popped early in the morning and glared dangerously at her.

_"Uh-oh... This is bad.."_ Mikan whispered in the side of her mouth as she sweatdropped at her. "Umm..." She smiled hesitantly and gulped.

"Do I look idiot to you? You- you alright!" Sumire's words came out rather twisted. Words were misplaced in her sentence, isn't it?

_'Must be because of the fall..Pfft.'_ Mikan theorized in her head while mentally laughing evily at her. But felt guitly when she remembered that she was the reason of her fall. But is it really her faullt? She wondered. Oh well. She kept her mouth shut for a moment and helped the green haired lad stand up from her position. Sumire hesitated for a bit - because she doesn't want 'poor idiot people' touching her - but find herself giving in. When she felt like she can already stand on her own, she slapped her hand away from hers and said, "No breakfast for you today. Hmp." and she walked past her, going to the tray of her breakfast on the table and sat on her green colored chair.

Shocked on hearing what Sumire just said, Mikan just stood there like a stone, unable to move. Mikan's eyes are popped out and her jaw was on the floor. When she found her voice, she said, "B-but why?! I didn't do an-"

"Shut up and get out of my room. NOW." Sumire ordered as she eat her breakfast with poise, not looking at the shocked Mikan.

"But, Sum-" Mikan started but was cut off when Sumire looked at Mikan and threw the fork in her direction. Luckily, Mikan wasn't hit, and for once, Sumire was relieved because she won't know what to do if Mikan got hurt because of her. She was scared of what her mother and friends will think of her. After a short pause, she finally composed herself.

"When...when I said you won't have breakfast today, you won't. So, get out!," she smirked, "Or do you want me to tell Mom that you're disobeying me? Hm?" she raised her right eyebrow and smiled mockingly at her.

Oh, how Mikan wanted to shaved her head and pour the milk on her, but of course, she won't do it. So instead of doing those violent things, she counted 1 to 10 to calm herself down, and when she did, she smiled - a fake one - to Sumire and tilted her head on the side and pointed her finger at the object placed on the cabinet.

"Sumire-chan, the project you told me to do last week is there, okay? Have a good morning, Sumire-chan!" Mikan forced herself to sound as sweetly as possible but failed to do so. She walked to the side, got the breakfast tray for Madam, walked to the door and slammed the door shut after saying, "Goodbye!"

Sumire just cursed under her breath as she put on her earphones that's connected to her iPod and continued eating.

* * *

"You're late!" said the older version of Sumire, back facing Mikan.

Those words were the first thing she heard when she came sneakily into Madam Shouda's first, she was relieved that Mrs. Shouda was still asleep but when she tripped on nothing, Mrs. Shouda awoke from her slumber due to the noise she caused. She cursed silently in her head and stand up carefully, not wanting to spill the food on the tray she was holding which fortunately didn't fell on the ground. She avoided the gaze the old woman was giving her. She was aware that if ever Mrs. Shouda caught her not on time, she will be punished to be grounded for a week and her leisure time would shorten. She was always careful not to be late but guess what? All of her efforts had gone to waste because of the green haired lad! For the first time in her life, she will be grounded and will be stuck in the mansion all day. No school. No groceries.

_'Nooooo! I won't let that happen!'_

"M-madam Shouda, I'm really sorry but Sumire-chan wa-" she reasoned out but immediately covered both of her ears when the old woman cut her sentence, afraid of the curse that will be bestowed upon her.

"Reasons! I don't care, one bit!" Mrs. Shouda yelled with authority and turned around to look at Mikan, "As punishment for being late, you'll be- Mikan? Why are you covering your ears?! I'm talking to you!" she said, anger evident in her voice.

"No! No! No! No! Nooo! No!" Mikan distracted herself while her voice was becoming louder and louder as seconds pass by. With that done, Mrs. Shouda got more irritated and went to her place and smacked her head. Hard.

"Oww!" Mikan said, her hands placed on her head where Mrs. Shouda smacked her.

Mrs. Shouda sighed and calmed down, "Mikan, since this is your first time to break the ru-"

"Noooo! Please don't say it! I don't wan to be gr-" Mikan began to cover her ears again and Mrs. Shouda smacked her again. Harder, this time.

"Will you listen to me first and shut your mouth? Tch."

"Yes, Madam. But you don't have to sm-"

Mrs. Shouda snapped and her aura began to darken, her eyes glaring at Mikan who gulped twice. "Shut up and listen!"

"Y-yes." Mikan finally said, zippering her mouth. But when Mrs. Shouda was about to explain something, someone knocked on the door. The sign, Mrs. Shouda was waiting for, a while ago. She looked at her watch and it said, 6:13 AM.

Mrs. Shouda sighed and scratched her nose.

"We'll just talk about it later. I'll be late on my appointment so I'll let you go this time."

When Mikan understood what those words meant, she mentally danced and sang for celebration for not being grounded. She thanked Mrs. Shouda for that and she was about to get out of the room when Mrs. Shouda talked again, making Mikan stop on walking.

"Oh, one more thing, Mikan. Come home early, you;re going to meet someone very important."

* * *

**A/n:** Hi again, minna-san! :) I'm sorry if this chapter is boring, okay? And for the grammar mistakes and typos, again, I'm sorry. :)Next chapter will be about the marriage contract, I think. Hehehe. So of course, Natsume-kun will be in it. Weee!

Please don't forget to R&R!

~ Tyn.


End file.
